El zorrito pervertido
by alvaraiz
Summary: Kushina sobrevivió a la noche en que el kyubi ataco la aldea pero no su marido, por ello se vio obligada a criar sola a su hijo y todo estuvo bien hasta cierto día, el día en descubrieron como el chackra del kyubi no solo le daba poder al rubio... sino que sacaban su lado mas pervertido a la luz. Naruhina, Narukarin, Narukushi y muchas mas. incesto, mucho lemon y mas.
1. Un baño con mama

Hola gente.

Vengo ante ustedes con un fic un tanto fuerte sexualmente hablando asi que solo se permiten pervertido y aun asi cuidado al leer para evitar no herir sensibilidades.

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Baño con mamá**_.

El sol se hizo presente con su habitual intensidad en la poderosa aldea de la hoja. Pajaros cantaban, gente en las calles compraban y vendían diversos articulos, inclusive en la oficina del hokage donde siempre había mucho trabajo esta vez se encontraba llena de serenindad. Si era un buen y muy especial día ¿Por que especial? Esa era una respuesta muy facil de conseguir, aquel era el día en que los estudiantes de la academia shinobi de la hoja rendirían su examen de graduación para estar un paso más cerca de convertirse en reales shinobi... si, todo era paz y tranquilidad en la aldea de la hoja... todo excepto en un hogar en particular.

— ¡Levanta tu perezoso trasero de la cama ahora mísmo Uzumaki Naruto! — rugío Uzumaki Kushina a su hijo que se negaba a salir de calientita cama.

— ¡No quiero dattebayo! — nego el chico dando vuelta y poniendose la almohada sobre la cabeza en un vano intento por amortiguar los gritos de su madre.

La mujer hizo todo lo posible por calmarse pero la paciencia no era una virtud suya. Producto de la gran ira que sentía contra el tonto de su hijo que se negaba a levantarse en uno de los días más importantes de su vida el hermoso y rojizo cabello de la mujer comenzo a levitar en el aire formando algo similar a nueve colas rojas. Todos los habitantes de la aldea sabían bien que si alguna vez veían a Kushina en este estado era hora de correr, lo gracioso que apesar de llevar más de una decada sin ser la portadora del kyubi esto seguía sucediendo. — ¡...te vas a levantar...! — murmuro la mujer con mucha ira comprimida en su voz, esto alerto de sobre manera al rubio Uzumaki.

— ¡M-m-m-m-me l-levanto ahora m-mismo! — grito el chico quitandose la almohada de la cabeza pero ya era muy tarde, con horror vío como su madre alzaba toda su cama por sobre su cabeza.

— ¡... Lo quieras o no! — sentencío la mujer para despues lanzar la cama con su hijo en ella contra una pared haciendo pedazos ambas cosas y dejando a su hijo medio muerto sobre la pila de madera destrozada. — ya prepare tu desayuno, disfrutalo— agrego con una hermosa sonrisa y un tono muy amable, lo que hacía pensar al Uzumaki menor que su madre era bipolar o algo así.

— A...ayuda... — pidío el chico para ser ignorado por su progenitora que salío de la habitación sin darle mayor importancía al lamentable estado de su hijo.

— _Eso te pasa por no levantarte a la primera_— comento con burla el zorro demonio desde su interior.

— Ya callate. — respondió el chico con desgane mientras levantaba todo herido y magullado. — me golpeo muy duro esta vez dattebayo— lloriqueo el chico.

— _Deja de comportarte como un bebe y dejame salir._ — exigío el demonio siendo obedecido por su contenedor.

Tras tantos años desde el nacimiento del Uzumaki, el y su madre habían encontrado una manera de extraer una parte de su chackra junto con su consciencia al exterior para que pueda gozar un poco de la vida tambien, lamentablemente este estado no podía usarse todo el tiempo y cada vez que el Uzumaki se ponía a dormír este volvía dentro del sello y aún cuando estaba despierto ambos debían mantenerse cerca siempre.

Tras una rapido secuencía de sellos el joven rubio comenzo a secretar un denza neblina de chackra naranjo que despues de unos segundos se solidifico en la forma de un pequeño zorro con una cola de pelaje naranjo. — ¡hora del ramen! — ya tras haber cumplido con su obligación con uno de sus mejores amigo el chico fue desesperado a la cocina de busca de un delicioso plato de ramen caliente matutino cocinado especialmente por su madre y un gran plato de tofu frito para el pequeño kitsune lo cuál era su alimento preferído.

Era graciosa esa situación, la familia que debía proteger a toda konoha de la maldad del peligroso kyubi se encontraba desayunando con el. Para la aldea de la hoja lo succedido aquel 10 de octubre hace 13 años fue tan simple como que el kyubi aparecío en la aldea y comenzo a destruir pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad, lo que en verdad sucedío aquella noche fue que aquel extraño y peligroso hombre de la mascara aparecío, extrajo al kyubi del interior de Kushina, trato de matarla a ella, Naruto y a Namikaze Minato, el esposo y padre secreto de kushina y Naruto. Si, las cosas aquella noche hubieran sido realmente horribles si el kyubi no se hubiera conseguído librar de control de aquel misterioso hombre y terminado protegiendo tanto a su portadora como a su hijo que eran los único en la aldea capaces de contener su poder. Para empeorar las cosas una vez que toda la locura termino aún quedaba un asunto pendiente ¿Que pasaría con el kyubi? Solo había un jutsu lo suficientemente poderoso como para sellar al zorro demonio en una persona y en su extremadamente agotada condición si esta persona era Kushina lo más probable es que moriría en el acto. Ante tan desagradable situación el Yondaime se vío obligado a no solo morir haciendo uso de uno de los jutsus más prohibidos que existen si no que tambien se vío en la obligación de dejar tal carga en los hombros de su hijo que no tenía si una hora de nacido. Fue por su ayuda dada esa noche en la que casi toda la familia fue exterminada que Kushina y Naruto pasaron los siguientes años buscando la manera de materializar una pequeña parte del zorro demonio en el exterior para no siempre estar condenado a estar dentro de un jinchuuriki pero claro, por como veía la aldea al pequeño kitsune esto era un alto secreto que solo cuatro personas aparte de Naruto y Kushina sabían.

— ¡Que delicioso estaba dattebayo! — grito el chico satisfecho— ¿no es así Kurama? — pregunto a su fiel compañero que reposaba sobre la mesa boca arriba sin mucha elegancia.

— Si... delicioso— comento relamiendose los labios. — ¿No es tarde para que vayamos a la academia? — comento el zorro viendo que ya eran las 7: 35 AM y el rubio aún no se había duchado ni vestido.

— ¡Carajo! ¡tienes razon!— exclamo parandose de golpe solo para sentarse de golpe nuevamente con una expresión de sumo dolor.

Ante la situación el zorro suspiro con cansancio, su jinchuuriki era un tonto— ¿te golpeaste el pene contra la mesa de nuevo? — pregunto con desgane, cualquiera pensaría que despues de un mes ya sabría que debe correr un poco la silla hacía atrás antes de levantarse.

— Si... — murmuro apenas sacando la voz con las manos en la entre pierna— ¡como odio esta maldita erección constante! — se quejo el rubio con el culpable de sus desgracias. — ¡todo esto es tu culpa dattebayo! — dijo acusadoramente a su amigo.

— ¿Yo que hice? — pregunto el demonio ofendido por la acusación.

— ¡Tu maldito chackra me hace esto! — se quejo el Uzumaki— ¡por el siempre tengo sueño eroticos, por el siempre que veo a una chica pienso cosas pervertidas, por el es que tengo erecciones constantes, por el... es que a veces veo a mi propía madre con otros ojos...

— agrego lo ultimo casi en susuro con un notorío sonrojo en su rostro.

El zorro demonio no replico al respecto, era cierto lo que decía pero en si no era su culpa, se suponía que el solo debía ser sellado dentro de mujeres para evitar esta clase de sitauciones, no era su culpa que el clan Uzumaki fuera diezmado durante la segunda gran guerra shinobi, tampoco era su culpa que el rubio fuera el único disponible en aquel momento para ser sellado.

— Lo siento pero esto iba a pasarte igualmente como a todo chicos... puede que mi chackra acelere e intensifique todo el proceso— trato de defenderse. — pero no es mi culpa que mi chackra se un estimulante natural para la testosterona y otras hormonas. Así son las cosas y debes aprender a lidear con ellas. — finalizo casi en tono de regaño por la actitud del Uzumaki.

— Ya que... — murmuro el chico buscando la ropa limpia que usaria ese día y llendo al baño sin pensar en ningún momento en donde se encontraba su bella madre.

— ¡Kami! — exclamo la mujer desnuda en el baño tapandose su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo con una pequeña toalla a su disposición que al ver que solo era su hijo la dejo caer mostrandole sin ninguna verguenza o segundas intenciónes su cuerpo desnudo. — me asustante Naru-chan— llamo maternalmente sin notar el riachuelo de sangre proveniente de la nariz de rubio o de su fuerte erección.

— Ma-ma-mama... no s-sabía... yo, bueno... — balbuceo el chico sin saber que decír o hacer realmente.

La mujer pelirroja que ya estaba entrando en su gran bañera circular para lavar su cuerpo miro a su hijo por unos momento preguntandose el por que de su raro comportamiento pero una vez que vío en el reloj del baño la hora que era se olvido completamente del asunto— ¡Naruto! — llamo molesta asustando de sobre manera a su hijo. — ¡no me digas que aún no te bañas! — advirtio solo para conseguir un asentimeinto de su avergonzado hijo. — joder... tan tipico... ya entra a la bañera así no pierdes más tiempo— comento sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de bañarse con su hijo.

— ¿Q-que? No se si deba... — murmuro cohibidamente.

— No seas tonto. — hablo con suavidad Kushina— no tiene nada de malo que nos bañemos juntos, antes soliamos hacerlo todo el tiempo— agrego con una tierna sonrisa.

El Uzumaki menor al no tener con que replicar solo se desvistio haciendo lo posible por ocultar su erecto pene de su madre, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la pelirroja. Ya una vez dentro del agua el chico se lavo haciendo todo lo posible para evitar posar la mirada en el bello, mojado y desnudo cuerpo de su madre que estaba peligrosamente cerca de el. — _maldito sea el chackra de Kurama... me esta convirtiendo en la peor clase de pervertido._ — se repudío el chico, no le molestaba mirar con deseo a sus multiples compañeras o a algunas maestras u amigas de su madre pero a su propía madre era algo que simplemente le avergonzaba a que ella lo sobre excitaba con una gran facilidad.

— Wow Naruto si que estas desarrollado— felicito la pelirroja mientras pasaba cariñosamente su mano por el pecho del rubio que se sobre salto al tacto de su madre, especialmente ya que su mano empezo a descender por su anatomia. — mira que bien formados tienes los abdomenes. — comento mientras con su mano acariciba sus abdomen hasta que uno de sus dedos rozo otra parte de la anotamia de su hijo.

La mujer por acción refleja alejo su mano lo más rapido que pudo su hijo llevo las sus hacía su pene cubriendolo con mucha verguenza al verse descubierto con esa notable erección. Uzumaki Kushina en ese momento lejos de sentí ira o verguenza por lo sucedido se sintío comprensíva, al fin entendía el raro comportamiento de su hijo pero con esa comprensión tambien vino temor, en esto momentos cuando el ya era oficialmente un adoslecente era cuando su fallecido padre tenía que hablar con el y enseñarle que no debía sentír verguenza de su cuerpo, el como reaccionaba y de los cambíos que experimentaria pero con pesar volvío a recodar que su amado Minato ya no estaba y que solo estaba ella, Naruto y Kurama. Algo tan importante como esto no era una clase de asunto que podía dejar en el aire o en manos del pervetido sannin pero tampoco era como si ella supiera como abordarlo. Ya con su prevía reacción le había dando a entender a su hijo según su razonamiento personal, que debía sentír verguenza de su cuerpo y como su madre estaba obligada a cambiar esa idea para que el tuviera una adolescencia sana pero no sabía como hacerlo, tras unos cortos segundos en que observo como su hijo se removía incomodo en su lugar sin saber si debía irse o no del baño fue cuando la pelirroja Uzumaki tuvo su gran idea que tendría muchas consecuencia en el futuro, no todas malas por cierto.

— Naruto... — llamo su madre en un tono dulce y amable. — no te asuste ni averguences, esto es completamente normal. — aviso acercandose a su hijo que había tomado distancia de ella. — a todos los chicos les pasa.

— _¿Todos los chicos fantasean con su madre?_ — se pregunto el rubio incredulo de que el y su madre estuvieran pensando en el mismo tema— ¿e-en serio? — pregunto sin saber que más decir.

— Claro, despertar erecto para un chico de tu edad es algo muy normal— comento la mujer como su fuera lo más natural de mundo en un intento de darla más confianza a su hijo respecto al tema. — dime Naruto... ¿sabes como es el cuerpo de la mujer? — comento señalandose a si mísma.

La pregunta tomo por sopresa al avergonzado rubio que no supo que responder. Esto como lo demás fue visto como algo negativo para Kushina, su hijo no podía ser tan cohibido con aquel tema, eso no sería bueno para el en el futuro. — ok, no tenemos mucho tiempo así que te dare un curso basico— hablo con su habitual entusiasmo. — se que habrás visto esto ya en clases de anatomía pero creeme es diferente verlo en persona que en un libro. — comento con total inocencia. — primero los pechos— nombro tomando la mano de su hijo y llevandola a su seno derecho— supongo que sabes como es, la glandula mamaria, la aurolea y el pezon— comento señalando dandose cuenta que la mano del chico estaba estatica sin moverse ni un solo milimetro. Con desgane suspiro, al parecer iba a tener que hacerlo todo ella. — vamos, masajealos sin miedo— alento la pelirroja para despues contener un leve gemido al sentir como su hijo la obedecía y con calma amazaba su seno, el cuál no había sido tocado desde el fallecimiento de su esposo como el resto de su ardiente cuerpo. — con esto lo mejor que te puedo decir es que los senos de una mujer son bastante más delicados de lo que la mayoria de hombres cree. — comento si estuviera dando una clase mientras su hijo la manoseaba con su permiso— pero si quieres excitar a una chica lo ideal es que jueges o lamas el pezon que siempre es extra sensible. — agrego para despues pasar a la siguente parte de su improvisa clase. — ¿sabes que hay más de un tipo de sexo cierto? — pregunto la pelirroja deseando que su hijo al menos sepa eso.

— S-si... — murmuro el Uzumaki aún si creerse que todo eso realmente estaba pasando. — esta el vaginal y el oral... — murmuro aún sonrojado sin saber que hacer.

— Eso esta bien pero te falto uno, el anal— comento la mujer parandose para darse vuelta y mostrarle su jugozo trasero al rubio que aún no creía la visión frente a el. Sin ninguna clase de reparo o verguenza la ex-kunoichi pelirroja separo sus ejercitados gluteos enseñandole su orificio anal al rubio que hizo lo posible por no desmayarse. — en caso de no querer un embarazo no deseado esta clase de sexo siempre es recomendada pero no todas las chicas lo practica, principalmente por miedo al dolor inicial. — comento sin dejar de motrarle su ano al timido rubio que aún no sabía bien que hacer con estas clases que le daba su madre.

Ya tomando un poco más de valor e impulsado por su excitación el chico poso una de sus manos sobre el trasero de su madre para despues diriguírla a su orificio anal acariciandolo levemente. Al notar que no había queja por parte de la pelirroja el chico comenzo a tomar más confianza— mama... ¿tu haz practicado el sexo anal? — pregunto el rubio sin dejar de acariciar el ano de la pelirroja que se esforzaba por no soltar ningún leve gemido antes la tocaciones de su hijo.

La pelirroja se sonrojo levemente por la espontanea pregunta pero dada la situación supuso que era normal que lo preguntara. Con algo de verguenza decidio decir la verdad— y-yo... bueno si, cuando se es joven... es cuando debes aprovechar de experimentar con toda tu sexualidad. — respondió deseando que Naruto no preguntara nada sobre alguna clase de faceta lesbiana o algo así ya que de solo recordarlo le daba verguenza ver a la cara a Mikoto y Hitomi. Por su parte el chico se empezo a imaginar como sería penetrar a su madre por aquel pequeño y apretado agujero en el cuál apenas entraba un dedo. Dudoso de esto ultimo el chico sin ninguna clase de aviso introdujo la punta de su dedo en el recto de su madre la cuál no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de sonoro placer para despues alejarse del chico y darse la vuelta aún muy sonrojada. — wow... eso me sorprendio un poco Naru-chan... — comento de manera nerviosa mientras sonreía. — debes ser cuidadoso si una chica te da luz verde con el sexo anal ya que es un lugar muy delicado y si eres muy bruto puede lastimarla bastante— advirtio la mujer para despues pasar al ultimo item en agenda. — para finalizar ya que veo que estamos cortos de tiempo— comento hechandole una mirada al reloj— la vagina. — agrego generandole un escalosfríos a su excitado hijo que se preguntaba cuanto más podría contenerse sin eyacular frente a su madre.

Kushina, complemente ignorante de la morbosa excitación que le generaba a su hijo con cada movimiento que hacía se levanto de la bañera para sentarse sobre el respaldo de esta para despues abrír sus piernas y dejar su feminidad a la altura del rostro de su excitado hijo. — muy bien, supongo que sabes que estos son los labios menores... — explico la mujer sin saber que su hijo escaneba todo parte posible posible de feminidad sin descaro alguno. Sin lugar a duda lo que más le gusto fue esa modesta linea de vello pubico sobre la vagino de color rojillo, no entendia bien pero eso lo excita aún más. — y lo más importante este es el clitoris. — explico la mujer sacando de sus morbosas divagaciones al Uzumaki menor. — si vas a tener relaciones con una chica no debes olvidar darle especial atención a este pequeño organo.

— ¿P-por que? — pregunto el rubio ya un poco más consciente de la realidad. — ¿porque es tan importante?

Apesar de saber que únicamente le enseñaba a su hijo sobre la anatomía femenina y de como llevar correctamente su sexualidad, Uzumaki Kushina no podía evitar sonrojarse y avergonzarse por la fija mirada de su hijo en su organo sexual. Sabía que esto para Naruto debía de ser algo completamente nuevo y que era normal que se emocionara un tanto por ello pero a pesar de todo eso Kushina no podía evitar sentír verguenza, especialmente al ver la intensa erección de su hijo através del agua. Esta pequeña e improvida clase de un segundo a otro termino despertando un enfermizo morbo oculto en la recatada Uzumaki haciendola pregutarse hasta que punto esto sería socialmente aceptable, tras unos segundos de consideración y sintiendo como su feminidad se humedecia cayo en cuanta de que por lo excitada que se estaba sintiendo y lo reprimida sexualmente que había estado por más de 10 años lo que era socialmente aceptable le importaba un bledo en ese momento.

— ¿Quieres tocarlo Naruto? — pregunto la mujer abríendo aún más su piernas sus labios vaginales con sus dedos. — debes ser suave, es muy delicado. — explico tomando con su mano libre un brazo de su hijo y guiandolo hasta su feminidad. — utiliza tu dedo.

Debído a la falta de experiencia del joven rubio este no tenía ni la más minima idea de como estimilar correctamente el clitoris de una mujer así que solo improviso lo mejor que pudo moviendolo de un lado a otro con su dedo medio que lo por gemido de su madre este supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. — bien... Naruto— hablo la pelirroja que insconcientemente había comenzado a mover su caderas de atrás para adelante. — esto es una masturbación... para un mejor efecto debes introducir uno o dos dedos en mi vagina... — se corto tras un sonoro gemido que excito más al rubio, le encataba ver a su madre tan sumisa ante el placer. — ¡prueba con dos dedos! — chillo sin dejar de mover su caderas.

El excitado rubio llevo su mano libre a la vagina de pelirroja para obedientemente introducir dos de sus dedos en la humeda feminidad haciendo que Kushina arqueara la espalda de placer y comenzara a gemir sin restricción o pudor alguno. — ... ¡oh si!... ¡mueve tus dedos dentro de mi!... — ordeno mientras sacaba la lengua como si realmente fuera una especie de perra. El placer la estaba volviendo loca y la llevaba hacer cosas que nunca pensó en hacer. — ¡tu lengua!... — grito mientras babeaba sin verguenza alguna— ¡lame mi clitoris con tu lengua!... ¡oh kami! — gruño al sentír como su hijo obedecía rapidamente.

El sabor no era el más agradable del mundo no obstante el chico sabía que facilmente se podría hacer adicto a hacerle esto a su madre solo para poder escuchar su excitantes sonidos y especialmente por que había descubierto que ver como su madre se retorcía de placer sin verguenza alguna despertaba un enfermo fetichismo de dominación en el que les gustaba mucho. — ¡tu mano! — grito ya sintiendo el delicioso orgasmo cerca— ¡pronto dame tu mano derecha! — ordeno.

El chico sin dejar de lamer el clitoris de la pelirroja o de jugar dentro de su interior le entrego su mano libre para despues sentir la gloriosa sensación de como la pervetida Uzumaki se llevaba uno de los dedos del rubio a la boca y lo lamía con pasión por uno segundos para despues dar su siguiente orden— ¡ahora meteme el dedo en el ano! ¡rapadio! ¡rapido! — gruño ya al borde de la locura. El inexpeto Uzumaki sin saber que más hacer aparte de obedecer a su madre hizo lo que dijo e introdujo sin ninguna clase de delicade su dedo indice en el ano de la pelirroja que lejos de genrarle dolor le causo otro ola de placer que termino en un poderoso orgasmo que no había sentido en mucho. — ¡k-k-kami! — grito a su pulmon mientras arqueba los más posible su espalda y mantenía su lengua fuera de su boca causando que la saliva fluyera por la comisura de sus labios sin problemas. — ... no había sentido algo así... en años— jadeo la mujer tomando un poco de distancia con su aún muy excitado hijo mientras se dejaba hundir en el agua aún sintíendo como una pequeña descarga electrica fluía por su hermoso cuerpo. —... gracias Naruto... hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien... — agredecío haciendo caso omiso a la creciente verguenza que sentía por haber hecho tal cosa con su inocente hijo.

— De nada mama pero... — murmuro el chico avergonzando parandose en la bañera mostrandole su erección en toda su gloria. —... me duele mucho... me pregutaba si ¿Ahora tu... me podrías hacer eso a mi...? — pregunto timidamente el Uzumaki menor haciendo que su madre regresara a la realidad.

Ya una vez de vuelta en el mundo real Uzuamki Kushina no cabía en su sorpresa por sus misma acciones, se cuestiono a si mísma como era posible que utilizara a su hijo como medio para tener un orgasmo ¿Ahora como le explicaria que ellos no podían hacer eso si ello le había guíado y ordenado en todo momento? Se avergonzaba mucho de si mísma y se reprochaba, Naruto ella deberían tener una larga charla sobre todo esto despues pero por ahora no le dejaba muchas opciones, al final de cuentas no era como si podía ir en ese estado a la academia. — o-ok pero que quede algo claro. — contesto con un sonrojo sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos a su hijo. — esta sera la única vez que hagamos esto y jamás se lo diras a nadie. — advirtio— ¿estamos de acuerdo?

— Si... — murmuro el rubio acercanso su erección al rostro de su madre.

Ahora ya mucho más cohibida que antes Kushina inicialmente no supo que hacer, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser tocada por ningún hombre o tocar a otro pero algo de sus años de descontrol llego a su mente y se dijo que si esta iba a ser la primera mamada de su hijo, definiticamente la haría innolvidable y despues nunca más hablarian de tema. Ahora ya con más determinación y su tipica convicción tomo el pene del rubio menor para comenzar el agitar su manos fuerza y lentitud al mismo tiempo, a pesar de no quererlo Kushina no pudo evitar sentirse levemente orgullo que con solo eso ya bastara para que pudiera sacarle unos gemidos a su hijo, definitivamente iba a ser de esto algo innolvidable. Ya con más confianza y sintíendo otra vez el morbo y excitación creciendo en ella comenzo a lamer con la punta de su lengua toda la masculinidad de su hijo desde la punta de su pene hasta la base para despues darle un especial tratamiento a sus testiculos. Con pasión ya olvidada en ella comenzo a succionar y lamer aliatoriamente los testiculos de su hijo para despues ponerse a lamer todo el organo sexual otra vez. — ¿te gusta Naruto? — pregunto con perversion, ya practimanete había olvidado que aquel era su hijo.

— Si... me encanta. — gruño el chico haciendo todo lo posible para no venirse aún, quería disfrutar aún más del maravillo momento.

— Y aún no comienza lo divertido. — menciono la mujer para despues abrir la boca y engullirse toda la erección de su hijo la boca y comenzar a succionarlo sin descaro alguno.

— ¡Oh kami-sama! — grito el chico desesperado, era demasiado las cosas que sentía, el calor de la boca de su madre, su lengua jugueteando con su pene, el potente orgamos que se avecinaba, era demasiado. Si esto no fuera suficiente la pervertida madre lo miraba directamente a los ojos como si una esclava sexual fuera para despues tomar las manos de su hijo llevarlas hasta su nuca señalandole que quería que el llevara el ritmo de la mamada.

Debido a la falta de experiencia y al hecho de que no podía pensar claramente, el joven Uzuamki le tomo un momento lo que su madre quería con dicha acción pero una vez encontro la respuesta con fuerza la agarra de su rojiza cabellera y comenzo a aumentar el ritmo cada vez más rapido y profundo mientras se acercaba más y más al orgasmo al punto en que cuando este sucedío empujo la cabeza de su madre hasta que sus labios besaron la base de su pene obligandola a beber el semen de su hijo casi a la fuerza. — ¡oh si! — rugío tras haber cumplido con una de sus fantasias más perversas. Aprovechando este descuido de su hijo la Uzumaki mayor separo su boca del pene de su hijo en un intento por no ahogarse con el abudante semen que su hijo libero en el primer chorro, lo que esta no considero fue que aún le quedaba otro choror más de semen al chico que fue a dar justo en su bello rostro y parte de pelo.

Ya una vez el joven Uzumaki se recupero de aquel intenso orgasmo fue capaz de ver el actual estado de su madre que era digno de la mejores revistas pornograficas. Se encontraba sentada en la bañera, el agua le llegaba hasta los pezones, estaba jadeando, casi todo su rostro estaba bañado en su semen por lo que tenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado al haber recibido parte de la descarga sobre el, su hermoso cabello tenía mulples manchas blancas por la zona de la coronilla y su boca que se encontraba semi abierta estaba visiblemente llena de semen que al tenerla abierta parte de este escapaba lentamente por la comisura de sus labios.

Kushina ya sin saber que más hacer solo levanto su menton y trago el resto del semen de su hijo que quedaba en su boca, ya con todo lo que había bebido mientra le hacía aquella felación no era como si un poco más la fuera a matar. — Naruto... yo... — hablo con verguenza aún sin saber como sobrellevar la estupidez que había comenzando pero para su suerte o desgracia el pequeño zorro demonio interrumpio el momento.

— ¡Naruto ya solo quedan 5 minutos para los 8 AM! — aviso el demonio a sabiendas que llegarian tarde.

— ¡¿Que?! — pregunto euforico— ¡debo irme ya! — grito saliento torpemente de la bañera ignorando a su madre que aún tenía su semen en el rostro. — ¡debo irme, te quiero mama! — dijo tomando sus ropas para vestirse mientras corría.

— Y -yo... tambien hijo. — Hablo avergonzada mientras utilizaba el agua de la bañera para limpiar su manchado rostro y cabello mientras se preguntaba que debía hacer. — debo hablar con Hitomi y Mikoto sobre esto. — dictamino la mujer volviendo a lavarse, con todo lo ocurrido había quedado más sudorosa y... sucía que antes de entrar a bañarse.

**...**

Ya siendo salvado de aquella molesta y complicada situación por su kitsune compañero el Uzumaki se vistío a la velocidad del sonido y corrío por las calles de la aldea en busca del lugar en donde se suponía que su mejor amigo lo esperaría. — ¡maldición! — se quejo el joven corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas llevando al dormilon zorro sobre su cabeza. — ¡Sasuke me va a matar! — grito sin notar que alguien ponía un pie frente a los suyos haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo torpemente mientra su kitsune compañero daba un salto de su cabeza al suelo aterrizando con suma elegancia en comparación a su jinchuuriki.

Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera quejarse sintío como alguien le doblaba el brazo izquierdo en un doloroso angulo, se sentaba sobre su espalda y ponía un kunai contra su cuello. — si... Sasuke te va matar— confirmo el azabache muy molesto— hola kurama— saludo en un tono más casual a lo que como respuesta recibio únicamente un asentimiento por parte del kitsune que debído a que estaban en publico no podía decir nada.

— S-sasuke...hola... —hablo el chico muy nervioso por la cercanía del arma corto-punzante sobre su cuello.

— Llevo más de 40 minutos esperando... — comento acercando más el kunai al cuello del chico— ya son más de la 8 AM, eso significa que en nuestro ultimo maldito día en la academia recibiremos nuestro ultimo maldito regaño por llegar tarde por tu culpa— agrego doblando mas el brazo del rubio.

— ¿Por que no te fuiste? — hablo el chico conteniendo sus deseo de chillar de dolor.

— Por que a diferencia de ti yo mantengo mi palabra— hablo con acido en sus palabras. — ¿Por que demonios llegas tan tarde? — pregunto para despues soltar su agarre al ver como el chico agachaba la mirada con verguenza y un notorio sonrojo.

— ¿Paso algo? — pregunto dejando su enojo de lado.

— Yo... no se como describirlo— respondió en susurro apenas audible para su amigo.

El azabache que rara vez había visto a su mejor amigo de esta manera se levanto sobre el y lo ayudo a pararse. — ¿necesita hablar de ello? — pregunto con más suavidad.

— ¿Y la academia? — pregunto el rubio. Si, debía hablar con alguien de lo sucedido con su madre pero tampoco era como que se quería peder el examen de graduación.

— Que se joda, las primeras dos horas seran de repaso— recordo el azabache— el examen comienza a las 10 AM

— Excelente, dattebayo— hablo el chico recuperando un poco sus animos y dejando de a poco la verguenza.

Ya tras haberse ido a una de las partes menos visitas en la aldea en la cuál el pequeño kitsune podría hablar con tranquilidad en caso de que quisiera agregar algo a la conversación los chico comenzaron a hablar, especificamente el rubio relato lo sucedido aquella mañana con su madre con muchos detalles, tantos que el azabache no pudo evitar tener un erección al imaginarse a la sensual Uzumaki Kushina que había sido objeto de varias de sus fantasias sexuales através del tiempo dandole una mamada al rubio o mostrandole su cuerpo de la forma en que lo hizo y recibiendo la eyaculación de su rubio amigo en su boca y la cara.

— V-vaya... eso suena increible... — murmuro azabache algo sonrojado— ¿realmente paso? — cuestiono.

— ¡No mentiría con algo así dattebayo! — replico ofendido el rubio— aparte Kurama me puede apoyar, todo lo que yo se el lo sabe. — recordo al azabache que aveces olvidaba el vinculo que aquel par compartian.

— El pervertido no miente— dijo Kurama sin darle más importancia al asunto de lo que merece. — realmente casi se coge a su madre. — comento en tono burlesco.

El chico solo agacho la mirada con verguenza. Cuando se sentía lujurioso sus hormonas y el chackra del zorro le hacían algo en el cerebro que causaba que cualquier idea de moralidad, verguenza o cordura desapareciera dejando únicamente un ferviente deseo de satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. Pero una vez el efecto terminaba solo quedaba la verguenza y la pregunta ¿Como fue que hice eso?

— Demonios— hablo Sasuke captando la atención del rubio— y yo que pensaba que lo que me sucedio fue fuerte. — comento al aire.

— ¿Te sucedio algo? — pregunto el rubio para que una pervertida sonrisa se hiciera presente en su rostro— ¿fue algo con Hana? ¿Paso algo con ella? — pregunto emocionado por saberlo a lo que recibio un asentimiento del Uchiha.

Para explicar mejor la situación hay que retroceder unos cuantos meses en el pasado. Hacía ya casi diez meses el heredero del clan Uchiha y hermano mayor de Sasuke comenzo a salir con la heredera del clan Inuzuka, la que es Inuzuka Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba. Al inicio fue una relación normal que no le generaba ninguna clase de interes al Uchiha pero todo cambio un día en que Hana le pidío un favor muy extraño a Sasuke, su favor era si es que el azabache se podría esconder en el armario de la habitación del Uchiha mayor y se quedara allí un rato, esto al inicio no lo motivo demasiado pero la chica le dijo que si le hacía caso se ganaria un gran premio. El azabache inocentemente pensando de que hablaban de un alguna especie de jutsu avanzodo hizo lo que la chica pidío. Ya tras haber esperado por casi 15 minutos el azabache estaba a punto de rendirse e irse pero justo en ese momento vío como como su hermano mayor y su novia entraban en la habitación dando muy apasionados besos mientras se quitaban la ropa mutuamente, los primeros minutos de esa situación fueron los peores en la vida del joven azabache que no tenía idea de que tipo de enfermiza broma era esa pero todo tuvo sentido tras unos minutos. Despues de un rato de besos y toqueteos la chica le dijo al prodigioso Uchiha que se pusiera una venda en sus ojos para complacer un fetiche suyo, lo que el chico no sabía era que ese fetiche era ser mirada mientras tenía relaciones sexuales y vaya que lo hizo, despues de vendar al heredero Uchiha fue hasta el ropero y con señas le explico que mantuviera en silencio y los viera, Sasuke incapaz de hacer otra cosa acepto la solitud descubriendo que no era tan malo como pensó, especialmente ya que la chica escogía posiciónes especialmente para que Sasuke pudiera ver cada centimetro de su cuerpo mientras se retorcia de placer con Itachi y esto se mantuvo así cada vez que tenían relaciónes durante los siguientes meses.

— Fue de lo más loco— relato Sasuke— cuando lo empezarona hacer Hana le pidío que le metiera el pene en el trasero.

— Sexo anal— nombro el rubio— así se llama— comento recordando la "clase" de su madre.

— Si eso, la cosa es que creo que en un momento enloquecío ya que se puso en cuatro patas y comenzo a ladrar como si fuera una perra mientras Itachi la nalgeaba con mucha fuerza— comento sintiendo como se le endurecia el pene con el mero recuerdo.

— ¿y la lastimo? — pregunto Naruto algo preocupado que uno de sus mayores ejemplos a seguír sea una especie de sadico sexual.

— Creo que no ya que ella seguía pidiendole que la golpee con más fuerza— comento el chico igual de confuso que el rubio. — la cosa es que ya varías horas despues, yo estaba en mi habitación... "recordando" el momento— comento haciendo una clara referencia a lo que en verdad estaba haciendo. — y ella entro a mi habitación sin tocar.

— Wow y ¿que paso? — comento el rubio excitado y emocionado por la historia del azabache. — me dijo que había sido un buen chico los ultimos meses y me dejaria un regalo. — comento ya un tanto sonrojado.

— ¿y que era? — pregunto creyendo que su mejor amigo habría perdido ya virginidad.

— Su ropa interior— hablo ya un tanto cohibido. — y no solo me las dio si no que tambien se las quito en frente de mi— comento aún si creer lo que le había pasado— digo la he visto desnudarse muchas veces pero nunca de tan cerca.

— Vaya... ambos hemos pasado por cosas increibles... — murmuro el rubio mirando al cielo.

— Si pero lo mío no es nada en comparación a lo tuyo. — comento tratando de animar al rubio. — ya Naruto, miralo así, en cualquier caso recibiste tu primera mamada— comento con aire de admiración— ¡y hoy nos volveremos shinobis! ¡tenemos que festejar esto si o si! — exclamo con una gran sorisa que pocas veces utilizaba.

— Si... si tienes razon, debo estar feliz por esto no angustiado. — concordo para animarse juntos su amigo.

— Bien y mejor volvamos a la academia que tenemos que dar el examen— comento mirando la hora para despues ponerse a correr junto al rubio hacía la academia.

**...**

Mientras el rubio y el azabache emprendían camino hacía la academia siempre acompañdos del fiel kitsune en otra parte de la aldea, especificamente en la residencia Uzumaki estaban llegando dos cotidianas visitas que eran dos de las mujeres más importantes en la aldea. Una de ella era la muy hermosa y ardiente Hyuga Hitomi, matriarca del clan Hyuga, madre de las mellizas Hyuga Hinata y Hyuga Hanabi y tambien era una de las mejores amigas de Uzumaki Kushina, la otra en el lugar era Uchiha Mikoto, matriarca del clan Uchiha, madre de Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke y al igual que Hitomi, amiga de la infancia de Kushina. Ya una vez dentro las mujeres le preguntaron cuál era la gran emergencia que genero que ambas tuvieran que salir apresuradamente de sus hogares para ayudar a la pelirroja con su situación. Apesar de su tremenda verguenza y repudío personal Kushina decidio que les diría todo a sus amigas y así lo hizo, les conto todo lo sucedido y como una simple lección de anatomia femenina se convirtio en lo más vulgar y obsceno que había hecho proncipalmente por el hecho de que lo hizo con su propio hijo.

— ¡Por kami Kushina! — reprocho Hitomi— ¿como pudiste hacer eso con Naruto-kun? ¿con tu propio hijo? — regaño.

La pelirroja por su parte se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de la sala con una mano en su rostro con clara angustia mienttras una de sus amigas la reprochaba y la otra escuchaba todo el relato atentamente con un aire de excitación.

— ¡No lo se! — respondió avergonzada y angustiada— ¡te juro que no lo se!

— Ya relajate un poco Hitomi— hablo de manera mas jovial y relajada— no es como si hubiera matado a alguien. — hablo restandole importancia— y dime ¿a que sabía su semen? ¿era dulce o amargo? — pregunto con genuina curiosidad y un tanto de morbo.

— ¿A que sabe...? — repitío con un claro enfado en su voz. — ¡por dios Mikoto! ¿en que estas pensando?

La mujer sin darle importancia al enojo de su amiga alzo las manos en señal derrota— calma, calma... perdon pero es de lejos lo más... excitante que le a pasado a Kushina en la ultima decada y oír su relato a sido lo más cercano a tener sexo que he tenido en los ultimos seis meses... — se quejo la azabache.

— ¿Las cosas con Fugaku siguen mal? — pregunto Kushina mirando a su amiga.

— Cada día peor... — comento con tristeza. — ve el sexo como una... carga mas que evita lo más que puede. — hablo en susurro. — como ya tiene dos herederos que practicamente son shinobi ya no me necesita de esa manera.

Hitomi ya dejando de lado el asunto de Naruto y Kushina hablo tambien de su horrible matrimonio. — te entiendo amiga... hiashi y yo, bueno ya deje de buscarlo hace meses... — murmuro con verguenza—... la verdad es que me excito un poco lo sucedido entre Kushina y Naruto-kun. — confeso.

— Por favor chicas— se quejo la Uzumaki— llevo 13 malditos años sin nada parecido a sexo, creo que les gano a ambas. — comento en tono derrotado sentandose junto a sus amigas. — y ahora descargo mi perversion con mi hijo... soy un madre horrible. — declaro llevando las manos a su cara en señal de angustia.

— Calma kushi... no eres mala madre, solo llevas mucho tiempo sola y caíste en la tentación— tranquilizo Hitomi— aveces yo igual me siento muy tentada con algunos miembros del clan pero hago lo posible por contenerme o si no, no solo yo tendre problemas si no que tambien toda mi familia.

— A mi tambien me pasa... — comento Mikoto— veo a algunos jovencitos... y me dan deseos de quitarle los pantalones con los dientes— murmuro apretando sus puños tratando de calmar su ansiedad. — Y por eso sucedío lo de Naruto hoy. — setencio la Uchiha— haz vivido esto pero solo por más de una decada— recordo— yo digo que la mejor solución es que vuelvas a montar el caballo y que ojala ese caballo no sea tu hijo.

— ¿Montar el caballo? — pregunto Kushina inicialmente confundida para luego entender a que se refería. — ¿te refieres a cosas como citas y eso?... No se... — agrego dudosa sobre si era buena idea.

— Kushina... este "descontrol" tuyo con tu hijo es un llamado de advertencia— aclaro Hitomi. — Minato no querría esto para ti, debes al menos intentarlo. — hablo acercandose a su amiga y dandole un abrazo junto con mikoto.

— Ok... lo intentare. — confirmo dudosa de que esto fuera una buena idea pero estaba de acuerdo de que al menos debía intentarlo.

Las mujeres se abrazon con cariño y apoyo por unos momentos antes de que la azabache volviera a hablar— y... ¿a que sabía su semen? — pregunto en tono burlesco para ser abucheada por sus amigas de forma juguetona.

De esta manera una nueva faceta comenzaba en la vida de Uzumaki Kushina y su hijo, lo que ellos no tenían idea era pronto una nueva integrante se uniría a la gran fiesta que se volvería su vida.

**...**

Buenas gente, aca vengo a reportame con un nuevo fic.

Este fic a diferencia de "Uzumaki Naruto Orenji no Kirsune" lo ire actualizando con menos frecuencia pero cada tnato vendra un cap ya que este no sera un fic de solo lemon pero la trama no sera tan elaborada como el otro.

Ahora aprovechando la oportunidad, queria admitir que lo que tengo planeado para este fic no va a mas haya de 3 caps asi que son libres de dar sus pervertidas contribuciones, ya sabe, ofrecer ciertas parejas, escenarios sexuales o situaciones de cualquieer tipo. Dejen libre su perversion! :D

Como suelo decir en mi otro fic, 3 revies y subo la conti cuando la tenga lista.

Saludos y Suerte!


	2. Una agradable fiesta

Hola pervertidos!

Nos leemos en las notas finales.

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Una agradable fiesta**_

Ya tras haber aprobado el examen de graduación el rubio Uzumaki y su amigo Uchiha aceptaron la invitación de la pelirosa para ir aquella noche a su hogar y participar en la fiesta que daria por haber aprobado el examen de graduacion junto con todos sus compañeros de clases. Una vez que fueron avisados de que los padres de la Haruno no estarian presentes y podrían llevar bebidas alcoholicas los chicos se decidieron en llevar cada uno un sake de sus padres que seguramente nunca notarian su ausencia.

Por su lado la pelirroja y sexy Uzumaki se encontraba en su hogar lista para la llegada de su hijo y comenzar la que sería tal vez la conversación más vergonzosa de sus vidas que concluiria con Kushina explicandole por que es incorrecto que ella le hubiera hecho sexo oral en la mañana y que desde ahora en adelante ella comenzaria a tener citas otra vez para asegurar de que su libido no vuelva a salirse de control. Si, tendria que pagarle terapia Naruto desde ahora.

— ¡Estoy en casa! — aviso Naruto mientra recogia el correo.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa Naru-chan! — contesto su madre esperando al chico en la sala de estar para conversar con el.

Una vez que el chico entro en la sala de estar la pelirroja Uzumaki se sorprendio al notar que el no solo no se encontraba avergonzado por su prescensia sino que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atencóon ya que tenía su vista enfocada en una carta que había llegado por correo.

— ¿Naru-chan podemos hablar? —pregunto sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de ella, este tema no iba a ser prescisamente facil de hablar y esperaba que Naruto le pusiera un poco más de atención.

— Si, pero... deberias ver esto antes. — dijo el chico entregandole la carta que estaba leyendo previamente. — es de la tia Konan. — aviso de manera algo timida cosa que sorprendio bastante a sensual madre que rara vez lo veía actuar así.

Una vez que la pelirroja tomo la carta y comenzo a leerla se dio cuenta del porque su hijo actuo de esa manera. Segun la carta las cosas con la peliazul en amegakure no estaban yendo muy bien realmente, por lo visto había descubierto muy recientemente que su esposo, hermano mayor de Kushina y lider de amegakure le había sido multiples veces infiel y por esto la peliazul había decidio abandonarlo llevandose a sus dos hijas con ella. Segun lo que decía la carta debido su estilo de vida como kunoichi y esposa del lider de amegakura toda la gente a la que conoci o estaba muerta o eran politicos que se alegrarian de saber sobre su fracaso matrimonial con el Uzumaki y era por ello que le rogaba si es que su querida cuñada le podía dar alojo y ella y a sus hijas por unos días mientras encontraba un lugar donde quedarse.

— Mi dios... — murmuro la mujer frente a su hijo al terminar de leer la carta. — ¡¿que demonios le sucede a Nagato?! — gruño la mujer molesta con su hermano mayor.

— ¿Que haremos entonces? — pregunto el rubio preocupado por la situación de su tia y sus primas que apesar de estar siempre gritandole, insultandole y aveces golpeandolo igualmente las quería mucho.

— Se quedaran con nosotros el tiempo que necesiten. — aviso la mujer. — la carta dice que llegaran mañana por la mañana así que las recibiremos y después de unos días tu te quedaras con ellas. — explico yendo a su habitación preparando su maleta.

— ¿Yo? ¿que haras tu okaachan? — pregunto el Uzumaki menor confundido. — me ire unos días para ver como esta Nagato con todo esto y bueno... para golpearlo un poco por ser un desgraciado infiel. — aviso ya empezando a sentirse molesta.

— Po-po-pobre del tio Nagato. — comento el chico asustado por el aura maligna que aparecía alrededor de su madre. — por cierto okaacha, te quería avisar que hoy saldre a la casa de Sakura a un fiesta. — aviso el chico llendo a su habitación.

— ¿Uh? — se pregunto la pelirroja cayendo en cuenta de que aún no hablaban del tema en cuestión. — _Naru-chan no se ve interesado en el tema ni incomodo con mi prescensia... ¿sera que yo estoy exagerando la situación?_ — se cuestiono la pelirroja. — _eso opinión Mikoto, sin mencionar que ambos acordamos que eso sería algo de una sola vez... tal vez lo entendio realmente y sabe que no debemos volverlo a hacer... si, creo que lo mejor es simplemente dar vuelta la pagina y seguir adelante._ — se dijo la mujer con una sonrisa alegrandose de haberse salvado de una incomoda situacion sin saber que la bestia dentro de su hijo ya habia despertado y que pronto iba a querer mas de ella, mucho mas.

**...**

Ya con ese asunto concluido el Uzumaki espero que su madre fuera a comprar algo para bajar al sotano de su hogar y robar alguna botella de sake que su madre no se fijaria si desapareciera o no. Su madre realmente no gustaba mucho del alcohol pero siempre en sus cumpleaños le regalaban un botella de algún sake distintos que ella no podía rechazar. Una vez consiguío el alcohol que necesitaba para ser participe de la fiesta el chico se comenzo a prepara siendo que ya iba siendo la hora de la fiesta y había quedado con Sasuke de juntarse en la plaza para ir a buscar a las mellizas Hyuga como lo hacían siempre que iban a salir en grupo, lo cuál era todo el tiempo.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Hanabi-chan! — saludo el rubio a todo pulmon al par de chicas que los esperaban fuera de su casa.

— Ho-hola Naruto-kun, Hola Sa-sasuke-kun. — saludo Hinata con dulzura a sus amigos.

— Llegan tarde. — les gruño Hanabi como era lo usual.

Para Naruto y Sasuke ver a ambas mellizas Hyuga y ver todas sus diferencias siempre les resultaba bastante aterrador, era increible que dos personas tan parecidas a un grado fisico pudieran ser tan supremamente diferentes en todo lo demás. Mientras que Hinata era siempre amable y paciente con todo el mundo mientras que Hanabi solía ser bastante aspera con las personas y por algún motivo que nadie entendia era incapaz de soportar la prescensia del Uzumaki por un periodo de tiempo prolongado muy a diferencia de su hermana mayor que estaba claramente enamorada del rubio idiota.

— Es por culpa del tonto. — comento Sasuke sin darle importancia real al enojo de la chica.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! — se disculpo el chico nerviosamente. La inquisidora mirada de la Hyuga castaña siempre conseguia ponerlo nervioso. — no es mi culpa, mi madre necesitaba ayuda arreglando el cuarto de huespedes. — comento capturando la atención de ambas chicas.

— ¿Cuarto de huespedes? ¿vas a tener invitados? — pregunto Hanabi de manera directa.

— Algo así, mi tia y mis primas se quedaran un tiempo en mi casa. — comento el chico sin deseos de ahondar más en el tema.

— ¿Su-sucedio algo malo Naruto-kun? — pregunto Hinata preocupada, conocia a las primas de Naruto y le agradaban mucho ambas.

— Problemas matrimoniales. — comento generando un incomodo ambiente.

Uzumaki Naruto sabía que era alguien tonto y pervertido por naturaleza pero aún con esos dos grandes defectos en el no era tan despistados como para no notar la sombría aura que envolvia a sus amigos apenas pronuncia aquellas palabras que queria evitar decir. Debido a la muerte de su padre el jamás supo lo que era ver una discusión de sus padres o cosas de ese estilo el cuál no era el caso de sus amigos que hasta donde sabía tanto el matrimonio de los patriarcas Hyuga y Uchiha eran muy malos y estaban pasando por muchas dificultades por ello ver como Naruto y su madre alojarian a una familia que ya no pudo más y se rompio les hacía preguntar cuanto tiempo pasaria para que sus padres se separasen.

— ¡jajaja! — río sonoramente el rubio sacando de sus cavilaciones personales a todos sus amigos. — ¡¿se imaginan como seran las cosas ahora?! — comento entre carcajadas. — ¡apenas sobrevivo con mi madre! ¡¿se imaginan como seran las cosas con Karin-chan y Tayuya-chan viviendo conmgio?! —comento sacandole una sonrisa a sus tres amigos. Era seguro que Naruto no la iba a pasar presicamente bien desde ahora o al menos eso era lo que pensaban.

Ya con sus animos restaurados el grupo de chicos se diriguio al hogar de la novia del azabache para tener una noche de relajación justo antes de comenzar su vida como shinobis de la aldea oculta entre la hojas.

**...**

Era cerca de medianoche ya, la fiesta había estado tranquila y divertida al mismo tiempo. Por lo que pudo ver Naruto todos sus amigos se estaban divertiendo de una manera u otra forma, Chouji y Shikamaru se encontraban en la mesa comiendo y conversando con bastante tranquilidad con otros chicos como a ellos les gustaba, Kiba junto Shino se encontraban bebiendo mientras seleccionaban musica para ponerse a bailar o mejor dicho el Inuzuka se ponía a bailar mientras el Aburame sentía verguenza ajena. Por otro lado se encontraba la castaña Hyuga que lo había estado mirando fijamente con una cara de pocos amigos hasta que este se volteo a verla, cuando quiso acercarse a hablarle la chica solo resoplo con desagrado y le dijo que la dejara en paz, eso como de costumbre hizo sentir mal al rubio pero no le dio más importancia de la necesaria. No tenía ni la más minima idea de donde podrían estar Hinata, Ino, sasuke o sakura pero el paradero de los ultimos dos la podía inferir con facilidad. Al ser novios y estar sin los padres de la Haruno encima debían estar en algún lugar privado llegando a tercera base.

— ¡Oye Naruto! — alguien lo llamo desde las escaleras. — ¡ven rapido! — llamo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El chico termino su cerveza para después botar la lata y seguir a la rubia. Al rubio le agradable la Yamanaka, en los años pasados de academia tanto ella como Hinata le ayudaron muchas veces a pasar sus examenes teoricos dandole clases los fin de semanas y apoyandolo, fue por ello que siguío a la chica tranquilamente hasta el cuarto de los padres de Sakura donde para su sorpresa se encontraba la Hyuga mayor esperandolos.

— Hey Hinata. — saludo a la chica que casi no había visto esa noche. — ¿que sucede? — pregunto el rubio viendo a ambas chicas.

— N-no lo se. — respondió con un leve sonrojo cuando el rubio se sento en la cama junto a ella para después poner su mano en su cintura. No era que Naruto estuviera coqueteandole solo que tras crecerce con ella había desarrollado mucha confianza y bueno... el Uzumaki admitia que de vez en cuando le gustaba sacar provecho de esa confianza para tocar disimuladamente a la Hyuga que hasta la fecha nunca se había quejado con el. — Ino-chan m-me pidío que v-viniera.. — contesto mientras sentía como el rubio la acariciaba disimuladamente.

Estas lujuriosas acciones por parte del rubio Uzumaki dieron inicio hacía ya varios meses atras. Debido a los multiples problemas que habían entre los matriarcas Hyuga solían de vez en cuando a tener peleas extremadamente fuerte y era en esas ncohe que ambas jovenes por pedido de su madre se quedabana dormir en la casa de los Uzumaki para no tener que ver como la vida matrimonial de sus padres se iba al carajo. La primera noche en que la mellizas Hyuga durmieron en la residencia Uzumaki Hinata no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño y con justa razon, los problemas por los que estaba pasando su familia y su clan en general no dejaban de atormentarla arrebatandole su merecido descanso.

Debido sus diferentes personalidades ella y su hermana siempre habían sido distantes la una con la otra y era por eso que apesar de estar en aquel predicamente familiar juntas Hinata se sentía incapaz de buscar apoyo o consuelo con su hermana y por eso que apesar de toda su timides se levanto de la cama que compartia con su hermana y se diriguio al cuarto de su amor platonico.

Naruto a pesar de haber tenido un entrenamiento ninja durante casi toda su vida no fue capaz de sentír a Hinata dentro de su cuarto hasta que ella se hizo presente hablandole. Una vez la chica le explico su situación el par de jovenes conversaron de los sucedido y concordaron que la Hyuga dormiría en su cama con para ver si con eso era capaz de descansar un poco. Por obvios motivos la princesa Hyuga rechazo la propuesta inicialmente con un poderoso sonrojo en su rostro pero tras varíos minutos de insistencia por parte del rubio termino aceptando su pfrecimento con la condición de que se que pondrian la alarma temprano para que ella volviera a su cama con su hermana y no le dijeran a nadie de esto para que no se hicieran una mala idea del hecho. La primera noche nada más sucedido pero no fue hasta que los meses fueron pasando que la joven Hyuga comenzo a notar entre sueños como el rubio solía acariciar sus piernas o incluso su trasero mientras ella dormitaba. Al inicio se sintío mortificada y herida pensando que ese era el motivo oculto del Uzumaki para insistirle que durmieran juntos pero tras pensarlo un rato recordo que Naruto no era un persona que hiciera así las cosas, este pervertido comportamiento era algo que había nacido con el tiempo y tras considerarlo un poco más de tiempo se dio cuenta de que en el fondo no le molestaba tanto si es que de esta forma Naruto dejaba de mirarla solo como una amiga y la comenzaba a verla como algo más y siempre y cuando el chico no cruzara ningun limite.

De esta forma fueron pasando los meses, siempre que los patriarcas Hyuga comenzaban a tener fuertes problemas matrimoniales les decian una mala mentira a sus hijas para que se quedaran en la residencia Uzumaki, una vez que esto pasaba y Hanabi se dormía ella con mucha cautela se diriguía a la habitación del rubio que tras un tiempo había comenzado a quedarse despierto hasta la llegada de su amiga. Tras un rato de espera la chica se "dormía" y el joven rubio no perdía oportunidad para manosearla que sin saberlo tenia el permiso de ella para hacerlo ya que la mayoria de las veces la Hyuga se encontraba despierta y fingía dormir mientras su amor platonico disfrutaba de su cuerpo "durmiente".

Todo siguío de tal manera hasta hace un mes cuando el rubio al fin había cruzado la linea. La noche de hace un mes cuando los patriarcas Hyuga tuvieron otra pelea más y sus hijas quedaron a cargo de Kushina y su pervertido hijo como era la costumbre Hinata se quedo a domir junto con el rubio Uzumaki pero esta noche era diferente y Hinata lo noto con facilidad. El rubio paso cerca de dos horas murmurando, dudoso y respirando agitadamente, tanto fue la espero que la chica pensó que Naruto se había arrepentido de todo eso y había optado por mantener una relación meramente platonica con ella, lo cuál la aterro. No queria y no permitirai caer en "eres como una hermana para mi" No importaba que, no caeria en eso. Si, era cierto que dejarse tocar de esa manera e incluso desearlo era muy impuro de su parte y si su familia se llegara a enterar de eso seguramente la repudiarían de la peor manera pero era algo que no podía controlar, le gustaba sentirse deseada por Naruto y le gustaba saber que de cierta forma no estaria cayendo en la "friendzone". Fue por ello que esa noche ella con mucho cuidado y disimulo abrío los primeros botones de su pijama mostrando levemente su escote que a pesar de no tener senos muy grandes, para su edad estaba muy bien dotada.

Ya con el valor suficiente acumulado la joven se movío "entre sueños" quedando cara a cara con el rubio que apesar de tener los ojos cerrados sintío la punzante mirada del chico en sus senos. No le tomo más de unos pocos minutos para que el rubio Uzumaki pescara el anzuelo de su amiga pero lo que no espero fue en la forma que lo pesco. Sin saberlo Hinata había liberado y lo iba a pagar. Lo primero que hizo fue agarra con más fuerza de lo debido uno de sus pechos que comenzo a masajear con mucha excitación mientras este comenzaba a besar y lamer su cuello de lo chica. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados todo el tiempo fingiendo que seguía durmiendo aunque era completamente obvio que cualquiera en su lugar ya se hubiera despertado pero Naruto aveces era un poco despistado, sin mencionar que no sabía bien con que cara mirarlo en esa situación. Una vez que el chico se canso de besar y lamer el cuello de la Hyuga que hacia todo lo posible por no gemir, el excitado rubio comenzo a desabrochar todo el pijamas de Hinata para despues comenzar a succionar sus pezones sin piedad haciendo que la chica ya no se pudiera contener y comenzara a gimir sin control.

Ya con la lujuria completamente desbocada el extasido Uzumaki abrio las piernas de su amiga para comenzar a frotar su pene contra la feminidad de la chica a través de la ropa. Al sentir como el duro pene del rubio frotaba con sus labios vaginales la joven Hyuga gemía sonoramente mientras era dominada por el excitado Naruto que no dejo de darle fuertes estocadas a su entrepierna durante un rato hasta que ya no pudo contener mas sus ganas de venirse. Con algo de rapidez y desesperación el rubio libero su excitado pene frente a la chica que por un momento temío que su virginidad seria tomada allí mismo. No es que no lo quisiera hacer con Naruto sino que no se encontraba preparada emocionalmente aún. Pero para su sorpresa en vez de prenetrarla el joven rubio se comenzo a masturbar sobre ella hasta que lanzo un gruñido avisando que llego al orgasmos siendo seguido rapidamente por una abundante cantidad de semen sobre su estomago, senos y parte de su lindo rostro.

Ya despues de eso el joven rubio solo cayo rendido al lado de su acompañante si tomarse la molestia de limpiar todo el semen sobre ella. Ya una vez Hinata comprobo que el rubio dormia profundamente la muy excitada chica llevo una de sus manos dentro de su ropa interior para comenzar a masturbarse con mucho salvagismo. La herdera de los Hyuga pocas veces a la seman solia tocarse y cuando lo hacía a pesar de encontrar siempre completamente sola lo hacia con bastante verguenza y timides pero en aquel momento junto al rubio durmiente y con su semen aun tibio sobre ella la chica no se contuvo en ningun sentido sintiendo que le llegaban a faltar dedos para introducir dentro de su vagina mientras esta chorreba mas y mas liquidos por sus muslo hasta que despues de haber jugado un corto rato con su clitoris la chica acabo sobre su mano para despues jadear un rato junto al rubio y despues tomar una orta ducha y fingir que nada había ocurrido.

Ya al dia siguiente ninguno de los dos jovenes toco el tema fingiendo que no habia pasado nada y continuo con su habitual comportamiento.

— ¡Despierta Hinata! — llamo la Yamanaka a su amiga.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿que pa-paso?! — pregunto la chica sobresaltada por ser sacada de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente.

La rubia bufo molesta mientras que el Uzumaki que no había sacado la mano de la cadera de su amiga solo se reía levemente entre dientes. — te estaba hablando y tu ni siquiera te dignaste a prestarme atención. — declaro molesta. — ¿en que estabas pensando tan detenidamente?

La heredera Hyuga se sonrojo de sobre manera al imaginarse diciendole lo que había estado pensando, rapidamente invento en una evasiba para cambiar de tema. — ¡so-solo recordaba unas cosas que hable con mi madre! — contesto inecesariamente alto debido a sus nervios crecientes.

El par de rubios se miraron durante unos momentos antes de suspirar con derrota, su amiga era una pesima mentira pero no había motivo para presionarla a hablar sobre algo que no le apetecia. — bueno, les decía que los traje aquí para que podamos beber y conversar con más tranquilidad. — comento la chica.

— ¿No estabamos haciendo eso abajo? — pregunto el rubio extrañado.

— ¿Quien podría conversar tranquilo con esa musica tan alta y con Kiba sobre mi tratando de agarrarme el trasero? — se quejo la chica para luego cambiar a un semblante un poco sombrio. — ademas... es una alta posibilidad que desde el lunes estemos en equipos diferentes y ya no nos veamos muy seguido. — comento en un lamentable murmuro.

— Ino-chan... — murmuro la Hyuga un poco triste ante esa idea.

Ante esa idea el rubio jinchuuriki tambien se deprimio un poco pero esa pena fue rapidamente cambiada por entusiasmo al pensar que no querría estar triste en su ultima oportunidad que tenían para estar juntos.

— ¡Bueno chicas! — grito Naruto sobresaltando a las chicas. — ¡entonces debemos aprovechar bien el tiempo que nos queda! — agrego tomando la botella de sake que había traído la Yamanaka.

Ya tras esa entusiasta afirmación el par de kunoichis recupero su vitalidad y comenzaron a beber el sake mientras se preguntaban cosas de distintos aspectos que poco a poco mientras más tiempo pasaba y más sake consumian las preguntas iba haciendose cada vez más subidas de tono.

— ¡Jajaja! — río Ino extremadamente risueña a causa del licor. — ¡hora de confesar Naruto! — advirtio la rubia. — ¿sigues o no siendo virgen? — pregunto directamente.

El rubio que tenía una resistencia mucho mayor al alcohol debido a su factor curativo contesto con sencillez. — Ino... todos somos virgenes aún. — comento sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

— Naruto-kun tiene razon. — concordo la Hyuga mientras veía la arrogante sonrisa de su amiga.

— Hablen por ustedes virgenes. — comento la chica con soberbia haciendo que el Uzumaki se atragantara con su propia saliva junto con la Hyuga.

— ¡¿Que?! — exclamaron al unisono ambos jovenes.

— ¡Jajaja! ¿no es algo exagerada su reacción? — pregunto la rubio con una gran sonrisa. — fue hace un tiempo... con un primo mío. — comento sin darle importancia al asunto familiar, entre los grandes clanes el incesto era algo mal visto pero no estaba prhibido ni penado. Lo unico que se pedía era bastante discreción tanto dentro como fuera el clan para mantener las apariencias.

— Pero ¿que paso? — pregunto el rubio intrigado y algo excitado. — ¿quien era y como fue?

La chica solo solto una sonoro carcajada mientras se sonrojaba levemente. — ¿ambos quieren que les cuente? — pregunto mirando a sus amigos que asintieron al unisono. — par de pervertidos... — murmuro la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. — no es la gran cosa, hace unas semanas con Inomochi estabamos estudiando y luego se puso coqueto conmigo, me dijo que hace mucho que me veía y me deseaba y esas tonterias. — agrego sin darle mucho romanticismo al momento.

— ¿Que paso después? — pregunto la Hyuga algo excitada.

— Después de un rato me comenzo a pedir que lo tocara y me dejara tocar, al inicio no quería pero... bueno termine dandole sexo oral. — comento sin ninguna dulcura.

— Ino-chan... — murmuro la Hyuga con verguenza ajena, al menos podría intentar hacer sonar un poco mejor la historia para no quedar mal.

— Bueno, la cosa es que después de que se vino en mi boca sin mi permiso le dije que ya no volveria a suceder... — comento con indiferencia. — eso no le agrado mucho.

— ¿Te forzo a hacer algo? — pregunto el rubio mortalmente serio. Al verlo así Ino no pudo evitar querer darle un beso al chico por su ternura, Ino no era conocida precisamente por ser alguien debil o delicada pero siempre era bonito saber que había alguien que pondría la cara por ti.

— No... bueno al inicio fue algo brusco pero después de un rato me emocione yo tambien... — comento en tono travieso. — me rompío la polera que traía y me coloco contra la ventana de mi habitación mientras me penetraba con mucha fuerza, por un segundo pensé que romperia el cristal con mi cara. — comento ignorantemente de la creciente excitación de sus oyentes. — al final le roge que no se viniera dnetro ya que no estabamos usando ningun tipo de protección y al menos eso hizo caso... a medias. — comento con un gran sonrojo y una cohibida mirada.

— ¿A medias? — pregunto el rubio que sin saberlo había apegado mucho más su cuerpo con el de la ojiperla.

— Me hizo arrodillarme para que pudiera terminar sobre mi cara... fue algo asquero pero... no se... excitante al mismo tiempo. — comento apretando sus piernas con fuerzas, podía sentír como se comenzaba a humedecer por el mero recuerdo de aquel fogozo encuentro.

Ya después de esa caliente anecdota de la rubia Yamanaka el grupo de chico siguío conversando mientras veían como la rubia tomaba el sake sin control mientras que la Hyuga y el Uzumaki bebian tranquilamente hasta que vieron a su amiga caer desmayada en la cama.

Ya con el alcohol en el cuerpo e Ino insconciente poco a poco las caricias del Uzumaki hacía la Hyuga se fueron haciendo más notorias y descaradas hasta el punto en que la Hyuga se sintío obligada a decir algo a sabiendos que el chico iba a cruzar la linea otra vez. — Naruto-kun... — dijo la chica mientras el rubio acariciaba desvergonzadamente sus muslos muy cerca de su entrepierna — de-detente por favor... — pidío muriendose de verguenza por la caricias del chico que apesar de negarse deseba que continuaran.

— ¿No te gusta Hina? — pregunto el chico sin detenerse acercando más su rostro al de la avergonzada Hyuga.

— Po-por favor... — rogo la chica mientras gemía, el rubio se había acercado a su cuello y había comenza a bersarlo.

— Si me dices que no te gusta me detendre de inmediato... — murmuro Naruto a su oido dandole una pequeña y suave mordadia al lobulo de la chica que había empezado a gemir sin contenerse.

— ¡Na-naruto-kun! — gimío la chica abriendo levemente la piernas dandole permiso al rubio para que se diera gusto con su cuerpo.

Ya con el permiso de la chica el rubio y pervertido Uzumaki decidio no contenerse. Tras unos momento de besar y morder apasionadamente el cuello de la chica desgustandose de sus suaves gemidos el chico deseo capturar los labios de su amiga mientras que con su mano comenzaba a acariciar sobre el pantalon su entrepiernas. — ¡Na-naruto-kun! — gimío la chica al sentir como Naruto jugaba con su feminidad.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — pregunto el chico temeroso de estar presionando mucho a la timida ojiperla.

— No... — respondió muriendose de verguenza. — es que... Ino-chan... podría despertar... deberiamos buscar algun lugar más privado. — agrego la chica con un gran sonrojo, sabía que era malo lo que estaban haciendo pero realmente no quería detenerse y tampoco le agradaba la idea de que Ino despertara y los interumpiera.

El rubio Uzumaki miro la situación durante unos momentos mientras se decidia en que hacer. Por un lado le excitaba la idea del peligro y la desverguenza de hacerlo practicamente junto a su amiga durmiente pero por otro lado no le agradaba la idea de que Hinata se sintiera incomoda y cohibida y fue por ello que prefirio hacerle caso. Sin decir nada el rubio toma la mano de la chica y salieron de la habitación al pasillo en busca de algún lugar privado. Mientras caminaban el rubio no quiso soltar la mano de la chica y no entendia bien el porque, noto que la Hyuga se encontraba algo sorprendida de esto tambien pero ninguno dijo nada algo al respecto, solo siguieron caminando de la mano hasta que llegaron al baño del segundo piso donde al parecer nadie había entrado.

Una vez ambos entraron y cerraron con pestillo la puerta el rubio quedo asombrado como la timida y temerosa Hinata que conocia practicamente desde siempre lo lanzo contra la pared y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente haciendo mucho uso de su lengua, gesto que Naruto no demoro en imitar mientras que con sus manos agarraba el suave trasero de la chica mientras lo masejeaba con mucha pasion y deseo.

Con rapidez y lujuria el chico le quito la chaqueta mientras ella hacia lo mismo con el. Ya sin su holgada chaqueta que siempre escondia sus pechos que estaban desarrollados prematuramente el joven rubio la hizo darse media vuelta haciendo quedara tras de ella para poder lamer su oido mientras masajeba con ambas manos sus dos senos. — ¡Naruto-kun! — gimío la chica al senti como el chico pasaba sus manos bajo su polera y sosten para comenzar a apretar suavemente sus pezones. La excitada joven ya cansada de encontrarse unicamente merced de los deseo del rubio decidio tomar un poco de iniciativa llevando una de sus manos al pene del rubio mientras lo comenzaba a tocar sobre su pantalon.

— ¡Hinata! — gruño el rubio al sentir las caricias de la "timida" ojiperla.

Ya de manera un tanto brusca el rubio le dio media vuelta a la chica para comenzar a desvestirla de la cadera para arriba. Una vez que le quito el sosten pudo notar que con mucha verguenza la joven Hyuga se cubría los pechos con las manos mientras bajaba la mirada con un intenso sonrojo en el rostro.

— ¿Quieres detenerte Hina? — pregunto dulcemente ocultando su decepción.

En su actual estado el rubio lo que menos deseaba era parar, sentía la lujuria a flor de piel y su erección era tal que le estaba empezando a causar dolor pero tampoco es como si quisera forzar a Hinata a hacer cualquier cosa.

— Ya deja de preguntarme eso... — respondió la chica con notoria molestia dejando sorprendido al rubio. — es solo que... nunca nadie me ha visto desnuda... y no se si te guste mi cuerpo. — comento expresando sus inseguridades.

El rubio no contesto, no de forma verbal al menos, el rubio se acerco a ella mientras se quitaba su propia polera y tomaba el menton de la chica para mirarla a los ojos durante un segundo para después comenzar a besarla con mucha pasión.

Ya tras unos cortos momentos la joven Hyuga quedo completamente hipnotizada y algo atontada por el beso a tal punto que olvido sus inseguridades fisicas para despues llevar una de sus manos dentro del pantalon del rubio y seguir masturbandolo ahora directamente y no através de la ropa. Siguieron así por un par de minutos hasta que el rubio sintío que se iba a venir y detuvo de imporvisto a la Hyuga. — ¿Naruto-kun? — pregutno la chica confundida pensando que había hecho algo mal.

— Yo... no quiero que esto acabe tan rapido. — contesto para después tomar a la chica y recostar su cuerpo sobre sobre la lavadora de los Yamanaka. — tu me hiciste el favor y ahora me toca a mi. — comento con una pervertida sonrisa a la cuál la chica no supo que contestar.

Sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso y sin dar aviso el joven le bajo los pantalones y las bragas a la chica que se sobresalto por la espontanea y desvergonzada acción. — ¡Naruto-kun! — se quejo la chica trantando de cubrirse pero en la posición en que estaba se encontraba a merced del rubio. — ¡no me mire ahí por favor! — pidío con suprema verguenza.

El rubio sin darle importancia a lo que decia la ojiperla quito sus manos del camino para abrír sus labios vaginales generandole un sonoro gemido solo con esa leve tocación. — _si se enciende solo con eso esto la hara enloquecer._ — se dijo para si mismo el chico que acerco su rostro a la feminidad de la chica apra comenzar a lamerla con intensidad.

— ¡Kami! — grito la chica apretando sus puños ante la electrisante sensación. — ¡nu-nunca me sentí así! — grito olvidando que habían más personas en la casa. — ¡no te detengas! ¡Dios, no te detengas! — vocifero mientras movía inquietamente sus piernas sin saber que hacer para lidear con tal placer.

Ya tras unos moemntos de jugar con el clitoris de la chica esta no pudo aguantar más y libero todo su orgasmo en la boca de su amado que no se detuvo en ningun momento. — Na-naruto...kun... — hablo la chica mientras Naruto se deleitaba con la imagen. Frente a el se encontraba la heredera de los Hyuga desnuda, mostrandole su hermoso y sexy trasero y su feminidad que chorreaba una abundante cantidad de jugos vaginales que bajaban por sus muslos mientras esta sonrei con un hilo de saliba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios mientras jadea.

Al notar que la chica no hacía ni decía nada el rubio jinchuuriki la tomo de la mano y la sento en el suelo aún con los pantalones en sus tobillos. Ya a estas alturas el rubio se sentia con toda la confianza para hacer con su amiga lo que quisiera fue por esto que sin ninguna clase de pudo el chico se bajo el pantalon e introdujo su pene en la boca de la chica que se encontraba sentada frente a el. Después de aquel poderoso orgasmo la joven Hyuga estuvo durante muchos minutos algo atontada y perdida en sus pensamientos pero cuando el rubio introdujo su pedazo de carne en su boca sin aviso volvío a la realidad solo para comenzar a succionar el pene del chico de la misma manera que este lo habia hecho previamente con sus pezones.

Hinata no tenía ni la más minima experiencia en el sexo oral y Naruto lo noto de inmediato. Si la comparaba con su sensual madre la joven Hyuga perdia sin lugar a dudas pero lo que debía admitir es que la chica aprendia muy rapido, solo con unos cuantos consejos por parte del rubio la joven kunoichi mejoro notablemente al punto en que el chico sintío como ya no le quedaba mucho para acabar.

Hasta ese momento el rubio Uzumaki había sido bastante suave con su inexperimentada amiga pero ya aquel instancia no pudo contenerse más y deje salir su lado más desenfrando contra la chica. Con fuerza tomo la nuca de la chica que seguía haciendole sexo oral para comenzar a follar su boca con fuerza y rapidez hundiendo todo su miembro en la garganta de la chica que apenas podía respirar al ser penetrada con tanta fuerza. Este ritmo se mantuvo durante cerca de medio minuto antes de que el rubio no aguantara ás y explotara en la garganta de la chica — ¡Carajo! — gruño empujando la cabeza de la chica contra su masculinidad obligandola a tragar todo su semen. La chica quería que la soltara para poder respirar pero al rubio no le interesaba, no la solto hasta que vaciara todo su semen en su garganta.

Ya una vez había terminado en la boca de la chica el joven Uzumaki se encontro con la desagradable sorpresa de que seguía medianamente erecto— _¿que debo hacer para que esto se calme?_ — se dijo volteando al mirada a la Hyuga que tambien miraba su miembro con cierta sorpresa.

— Naruto-kun... ¿aún no estas satisfecho? — pregunto con cierta verguenza y desaliento por no sentirse capaz de complacer al rubio en su primera experiencia sexual.

— No te preocupes por eso Hina. — dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente. — nunca me había sentido tan bien... solo que tu sabes que tengo más energia de lo normal ja ja ja— río el chico tratando de animar a su amiga.

La chica dejando sus dudas de lado mantuvo una única determinación en aquel momento, ella iba a saciar el deseo carnal de Naruto no importa que ya lo amaba y quería que el sentimiento fuera reciproco. Con una voraz verguenza la chica se recosto en el suelo dejando en duda al rubio para después separar sus piernas lo más que podía y abrír sus labios vaginales con sus dedos. — si aún no estas satisfecho... puedo a-ayudarte con e-eso. — comento la chicas desviando la mirada por la verguenza.

Al ver tal imagen el chico no fue capaz de contener su completamente renovada erección, sin mediar más palabras se acerco a la chica para empezar a besarla mientras que con una mano apretaba su seno derecho y con la otra introducia sus dedos dentro de la chica. El rubio estuvo jugando con la Hyuga y su feminidad durante unos momentos hasta que no fue capaz de soportarlo más y comenzo a introducir su pene dentro de la chica que enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su amado. — ¡ohhh kami! — dijo la chica mientras el rubio introducia lentamente su masculinidad entro de ella. Debido a su entrenamiento como kunoichi, Hinata al igual que el resto de sus compañeras ya se le había roto su himen años atrás pero aún así fue capaz de sentir un leve dolor cuando el rubio se introdujo en ella pero este fue rapidamente cambiado por un tremendo placer que iba aumentando conforme las embestidas del rubio iban siendo más fuertes.

— Na-na-naruto... te amo tanto... — declaro la chica extasiada mientras era fuertemente penetrada por el rubio. — t-t-te amo mucho— declaro dejandose lelvar por el momento mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudia al ritmo de las estocadas del Uzumaki.

— ¡Yo tambien Hinata! — gruño el rubio aumentando la fuerza de su embestidas para después alzar ambas piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros. — ¡Hinata! — murmuro tensando la mandibula. El rubio Uzumaki podía sentir que estaba cerca de venirse lo cuál en cierto sentido lo avergonzo por solo llevar unos cuantos minutos dentro de la chica pero como solo era su primera vez no le dio mucha importancia, planeba adquierir mucha experiencia.

— ¡No acabes dentro! — pidío la chica sin dejar de ser penetrada por el chico. — ¡no estamos usando ninguna protección! — recordo a su amante dejandose llevar por el placer nuevamente mientras se mordia el labio inferior para no lanzar ningun grito de su placentera agonia sexual.

En aquel momento el rubio maldecia su suerte, debido a lo espontaneo de la situación ninguno de los dos lleva las medidas adecuadas para prevenir un embarazo fue por eso que muy a su pesar no tenía otra opción que acabar afuera pero el donde era algo que el elegiria.

Ya tras unos momentos más prenetrandola con mucha fuerza mientras ella solo gemia entre dientes tratando contenerse el chico se detuvo de golpe generando un quejido de decepción y molestia en la chica. La Hyuga iba a protestar ante tan abrupto final pero el rubio se le adelanto.

Sin decirle nada el chico se monto sobre la Hyuga que aún estaba acostada en el suelo y puso su pene entre los pechos de la chica que apesar de no ser enormes era lo suficientemente grandes como para hacer lo que el rubio quería. — abre la boca Hinata. — ordeno el chico siendo obedecido rapidamente por la Hyuga que ya adivinaba sus intenciones. Con excitación la joven Hyuga sintío como el rubio utilizaba sus dos pechos para masturbarse descaradamente. Ya dejando que su libido tomase el control de su persona la recada y dulce Hinata abrio aun mas la boca a espera de la descarga del chico mientras separaba sus piernas y comenzaba a jugar ocn su clitoris acercandose a su orgasmo junto con el rubio. — _a mi madre le daria un infarto verme así._ — pensó cerrando su ojos a espera del semen del Uzumaki.

Pocos segundos tuvieron que pasar antes de que la Hyuga sufriera otro poderoso orgasmo siendo seguida rapidamente por el rubio que descargo una gran cantidad de semen en su boca y rostro. Haciendo que ambos jovenes se recostaran el uno al lado del otro mientras jadeban notoriamente en el suelo de aquel baño que había sido testigos de como consumieron su primer acto sexual.

**...**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el rubio Uzumaki y la timida heredera Hyuga habían perdido la virginidad el uno con el otro, desde que habían salido del aquel baño donde consumaron su deseo carnal los chicos no se habían diriguido la palabra en ningun momento pero a su vez tampoco se separaron en ningun momento, es más durante varias de las horas el rubio estuvo tomando la mano de la ojiperla aunque el mismo no sabía el porque lo hacía.

Ahora el par de jovenes se encontraban solos sentados en el techo de la casa de la Haruno. Ya todos se habían ido de la fiesto inclusive Sasuke y Hanabi que no los pudieron encontrar ya que ellos no querían ser encontrados, lo que querían poder disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad solo el uno con el otro mientras miraban el amanecer.

— Hina... — llamo el chico de manera timida. — te quería preguntar... ¿cuanto bebiste esta noche? — pregunto algo temeroso.

La chica inicialmente se pregunto el porque de esa pregunta tan poco usual pero tras pensarlo un segundo entendio la linea de pensamientos del rubio. — bebi... lo su-suficiente como para atreverme a ha-hacer esto pero no tanto co-como para que si-sientas que abusaste de mi. — aclaro la chica con una sonrisa.

El chico suspiro con alivío antes de apretar la mano de la peliazul con un poco más de fuerza que antes pero sin lastimarla.

— Hina... lo que dijismo mientras lo haciamos... — comento pero fue cortada por la peliazul.

— Naruto-kun. — corto la chica rapidamente. — mu-muchas cosa estan pasando en nu-nuestras vida ahora. — comento. — los pro-problemas de mis padres y de mi clan, los problemas de tus pri-primas. — recordo. — Nos estan pasando mu-muchas cosas y ahora más que nu-nunca nos pasaran más. — recordo la chica refiriendose a su nueva vida como shinobi. — por ahora... solo disfrutemos del momento ¿quieres? — pregunto con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que el chico agradeciera que ella fuera la primera mujer que tendría en su vida.

Ya después de un rato más el rubio acompaño a la chica hasta su mansion para verla colarse dentro de ella, cosa que había aprendido a hacer años antes junto con su hermana. Ya habiendo dejado a su amiga en su hogar el chico se diriguío a su hogar mientras bostezaba recordando que sus primas y su sensual tia llegarian dentro de unas cuantas horas.

**...**

Buenas gente! Creo que debo disculparme por demorarme tanto. Realmente lo siento pero es que es la primera vez que hago un fic lemon Harem y no estan facil encontrar la inspiracion por ello les pido que en los comentarios dejen sus pervertidas ideas apra ayudarme y tambien su opinion de si les gusta la historia o no. Le gusto el lemon de hinata? Yo estuve muy indeciso haciendo, no quede 100 por ciento satisfecho realmente pero ya mejorare. Originalmente este iba a ser un trio pero me parecio mucho para empezar ais que lo dejare para ams adelante sin mencionar que ahora viene el hecho de que naruto vivira con dos sensuales chicas y dos milf's al mismo tiempo :0

Esperen al siguiente cap donde naruto vera a sus primas de otra manera.

Saludos y dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
